


What Happens To Heroes.

by CallieFlower



Series: Gorefics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gore, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I speedran this fic at 2am, Other, Suicide, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, happy ending if you squint, i'm not kidding this gets dark, if tubbo died in the finale, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieFlower/pseuds/CallieFlower
Summary: A rewrite of the Dream SMP finale, if Dream had killed Tubbo.or, a Bad Ending fic
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Gorefics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192991
Kudos: 62





	What Happens To Heroes.

_Every hero has an origin story._

"Batman had his parents. Spiderman had Uncle Ben, and then there's you-" Dream unsheathed his axe, leveling it at Tommy, "You can have Tubbo."

 _No._ The weight of helpless anguish washed over Tommy in a chilling, choking tide of fear. He reached backward, gripping Tubbo's hand in his own and clasping it tightly, putting himself in between him and Dream. He choked on his words. "No. No- Absolutely _fucking_ not. No." Tommy's breath caught in his throat, _is this it?_ "What do you mean?"

Dream only cocked his head slightly, mask inscrutable and scuffed from their fight, speckled with mud and blood. He gave a low chuckle, sending a chill down Tommy's spine. "Tubbo?"

"W-what?" Tubbo looked... small. Afraid. He huddled behind Tommy, gripping onto his friend's hand like a lifeline, holding it close to his chest, so tight Tommy could feel his heart racing. "Please- Dream-"

"On your knees."

"What?" Tommy exclaimed, "What? No! You- you promised- you said- the disks!"

"No. I didn't." For the first time Tommy could remember, Dream pushed up his mask, revealing his scarred face, set in an expression stony and cold, "It's Tubbo's time to go. Say your goodbyes."

Tommy turned to Tubbo, watched the fear glistening in his friend's eyes as he turned to Tommy and said, "Okay. It's okay Tommy." He forced a smile, "We've had some laughs. I'm ready."

"No! I- I won't say it! I won't!"

"Tommy." Dream snapped, "Say your goodbyes. I'm dead serious, I'm going to kill Tubbo and you are going to live the _rest of your life_ regretting that you never said goodbye to your best friend. Stop being a _fucking_ child."

The truth hit him like a ton of bricks to the head, rattling his brain and blurring his vision. _Don't cry._ His hands shook as he placed them on Tubbo's shoulders, taking the sight of his best friend, his brother. _My Tubbo._ He drew in a rattling breath and pulled Tubbo into a tight embrace, one that the shell-shocked boy returned, letting out a soft sob into Tommy's shoulder. "Tubbo." He whispered.

"Tommy."

Dream returned, "That's enough. Step aside Tommy."

"No." _I have to fight. I have to. I can't just let him-_ "Just take the disks. _Please._ " 

"Step _aside._ "

Tommy's heart dropped into his stomach and tears began flowing in earnest, "Please, Dream, I'm begging you, please, _don't do this._ "

_Don't kill him._

"Tommy," Dream's voice was quiet, deadly and muted, "Get out of my way. Do _not_ humiliate yourself in front of me."

There was a soft thump from behind Tommy, and Dream brushed past him as the former turned to investigate. Tubbo was on his knees, looking up, tears streaming down his face, "Just do it, Dream. Please. Don't- Just make it quick."

Something squeezed Tommy's throat, tightening his chest, silencing him as he watched in horror as Dream raised the axe.

"Goodbye, Tubbo." Dream brought the axe down, once, twice, three times.

There was a sickeningly wet _squelch_ with each blow, blood and viscera spraying outward, onto Tommy and Dream both. Tommy rushed forward, shoving Dream aside as he cradled the mangled remains of his best friend.

It was horrific. The axe had fully severed his left arm at the shoulder, leaving collarbone splintered out. His head had been struck several times, leaving the right hemisphere of his brain fully exposed, pulsing and throbbing with a weakened heartbeat.

There was a gurgling whine, emanating from the body in Tommy's hands, to his horror, indicating Tubbo was still alive. "Tubbo-oh god-" He retched, "Tubbo, I'm so sorry." He took up his sword, bringing his forehead close to what remained of Tubbo's, grey matter smearing his forehead, took a deep breath, and ran them both through.

There was a searing pain in Tommy's stomach, and he felt his intestines recoil and then splice at the honed edge of the netherite sword. The two boys collapsed to the blackstone floor.

_In his fading vision, Tommy saw a shape materialize before him, a ghost with brown hair and a yellow sweater, reaching through the red mist, offering him his hand._

_His head filled with whispers,_ _"Welcome home, Theseus."_

The portal whooshed, and through it came Punz. His face paled at the sight of Dream, and his voice died in his throat. He slapped a hand over his mouth, futilely trying to stop the flood of vomit that rose in his throat.

"Jesus fuck, Dream. _What did you do?"_

**Author's Note:**

> ouch. thank you for reading! I may go back and edit this, as I speedran it as soon as the premiere ended, but I thought I'd get it out as soon as I could. Let me know what you think in the comments, they bring me so much joy! or leave some kudos. either way, I write a lot in this fandom, so check out my page if you enjoyed this, and I promise the next fic will (probably) be fluff. until next time!  
> xoxo,  
> callie


End file.
